


Birds and Bats Roost

by gracefulbirb



Series: Batfam Prompts and Stories [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birdflash - Freeform, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Dick Grayson Feels, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Dick Grayson, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, M/M, More is coming, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tumblr Prompt, reverse batfam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulbirb/pseuds/gracefulbirb
Summary: A collection of fluffy, sad, heart-wrenching, happy, whump, angst and more... one-shots and sometimes two shots!Just based off things I've posted on tumblr or just random ideas I have!If I get into it, I might turn them into full blown stories.Do let me know what you think, and for the moment, enjoy.~~~Featuring Alfred, the best gramps and butler (angst)Featuring Reverse Batfam (now a SIDE STORY!!)Featuring Dickie boi as a talonFeaturing (platonic) birdflash with Dead Dickie BoiFeaturing a random unfinished start of an OC in the Batfam Worldand much more coming....
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Batfam Prompts and Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850389
Comments: 41
Kudos: 114





	1. How could you do this to me? After all I've done

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy. This prompt was from @moskofffff - "Can you write something about Batfam forgetting the aniversary of Alfred starting his work as butler in wayne manor,and Alfred gets sad about it?"
> 
> Well I’ve tried my best, and hope you like it!! 
> 
> Also notice how Alfred starts referring to Master Bruce as just “Bruce” as he gets more spiteful.

Alfred looked over his empty teacup.

He often missed it when it had just been him, Master Dick and Master Bruce.

Those were the simpler times.

* * *

Master Dick would have come home from patrol chattering away about how many thugs he had hit and how he craved milk an biscuits (which, of course, Alfred would already have provided) and Master Bruce would be softly smiling as he listened to Master Dick prattle on while he sipped his tea with Alfred. 

He remembered fondly when they had first celebrated Alfred’s anniversary of working at the manor for thirty years.

Master Dick had insisted the date would become a family tradition where they would commemorate Alfred’s service and his important part in the family. 

Only last year the whole family had come together despite the clear tension between Master Bruce and Master Dick.

Master Jason had baked a cake which had been surprisingly good and Master Dick had made dinner (Master Bruce was banned from the kitchen at all times after he burnt down the kitchen a few years back).

Thinking back to the event brought a wistful smile to his lips.

* * *

And as Alfred stared into his empty teacup, he could only wonder where he went wrong.

Master Bruce had shortly thrown Master Dick out with a handful of hateful words and Master Jason- Alfred took a pause to steady his shaking hands. 

Master Jason was dead. Buried in the cold hard ground. 

If Alfred was honest, he was spiteful towards Bruce.

If only the man had not kicked Master Dick out, perhaps Master Dick would have never gone to Space and would have spent more time with Master Jason meaning Master Jason would have not gone and gotten himself blown up all alone. And perhaps Master Bruce would not have arranged Jason’s funeral of all things on Alfred’s anniversary. 

Alfred could and would never blame Dick for not sending him at least a brief message, the young man was in space out of all places and obviously would be busy however, Alfred was bitter that Bruce could ruin what few pleasant memories had of them all together by placing Master Jason’s funeral on the date that meant most to him.

* * *

Alfred threw his teacup onto the floor in a rare display of anger, uncaring of the shards of ceramic that littered the floor.

Whatever would he tell Master Dick when he came home?

* * *

Find me [here on Tumblr!!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gracefulbirb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments! They mean the world to me :)
> 
> Find me @gracefulbirb on Tumblr [or click here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gracefulbirb)
> 
> Sorry for the really short start! They will (maybe) get longer :)
> 
> On a utterely annoying side note + edit: Thanks so much for reading! Please leave me some love and comments, I treasure every single one of my comments like gold. 
> 
> On a side note, if you wouldn't mind checking out (following and liking too- please??) my friend's beautiful art account, I would very much appreciate you :) She's such an amazing and lovely person and deserves all the love in the world! Click [HERE](https://www.instagram.com/golden._.rayed/) or find her @golden._.rayed on instagram! If it's any encouragement, she will be drawing some fanart these prompts (not all but some) and more for our beloved Batfam members!!! So I urge you to follow her because although she may have just started, she deserves the world and far more publicity. She's such a lovely person too and will be happy to talk to you about literally anything :) So go follow her-- I won't nag you guys anymore- also thanks again for checking out my story!


	2. Reverse Batfamily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was published early on last year on Tumblr. 
> 
> Please enjoy! 
> 
> Find the update to this chapter on my next work in this series called "Mishap of Reversed Bats"

“We’re not an orphanage Bruce!” a voice echoed from across the hallway, through the thick wooden doors of his father's study.

Damian’s eyes narrowed as the little boy in his arms stirred slightly.

His father’s weary tone suggested that they’d been arguing for a while. 

“Don’t be so bitter Tim, you’ll come to love him,” Bruce’s voice replied. The boy in his arms squirmed slightly and Damian had to quickly shush the six-year-old back to sleep before positioning himself at the door again, ear pressed gently to the cold wood.

“You tried that with Jason! I hate that brat! What makes you think I’ll like this brat too? I won’t be surprised if he steals all your money and runs back to his gypsy world,” scorned Tim.

From behind the door, Damian could barely be refrained from running out and beating the hell out of his younger brother if not for the sleeping child in his arms. 

Damian jolted from the sound of footsteps behind him.

“Damian?” a sleepy voice sounded behind him. The older boy stopped himself at cursing at the sight of the second youngest, Jason. He looked quite the adorable sight, his black hair mussed up and sticking up in several places and green eyes barely open, lidded with sleep.

“Yes Jason?” he asked gently. His ears were still straining for the heated conversation between Tim and Bruce beyond the study doors.

“I had a nightmare so I wanted to sleep with Dick but Dick is with you,” the eleven year old replied casually, eyes flickering to the sleeping child in Damian's arms accusingly.

Pressing his eyes shut in annoyance and biting back an insult, Damian picked up Jason with his left arm, Dick cradled in his right arm. 

“I’ll take you to bed okay?” Damian said softly but to his surprise the little boy shook his head, the sleep starting to leave his eyes.

“I want to join you spying on Bruce,” Jason insisted. Damian knew that Jason would probably start cussing loud enough for the whole manor to hear if he refused. 

Jason grinned cheekily at Damian, the sleep almost gone from his adorable face. He knew that he'd already won the argument. 

"Fine," Damian huffed out as he placed Jason back down onto the floor. "But I'm taking you to bed the second Timothy says something bad, alright?"

Jason nodded, his green eyes glinting with excitement. Damian had to stiffle a smile from behind his hand.

* * *

“Language Timothy,” Bruce roared from behind the door in the study. “Your parents and I raised you better than to use such language. You cannot use that kind of language in these walls, nevertheless, to insult your brother.”

There was a brief pause as Damian strained his ears even more in case there was still more being said. 

“My parents and you raised me?” Tim said scornfully, his tone painfully bitter that even Damian winced at the tone. “My parents left me at home for months at a time Bruce, do you called that ‘raising’? I went hungry for months but no one cared. After I became Kid Bat, you and Damian treated me like utter shit. Both of you didn’t notice how I had no one at home, oh no, you only cared about poor little Timmy after he was gone and _dead_ in the ground.” 

A glass shattered from inside the study and Dick stirred in Damian’s arms. 

“We’ve heard more than enough Jason,” Damian said stiffly, getting up slowly, not wanting to wake the young boy in his arms.

The eleven year old boy pouted at him. 

“Come on Dami, I want to hear more,” Jason said pouting, putting those puppy eyes he _knew_ Damian found hard to resist. 

* * *

A barely visible smile flickered across Damian’s face when he saw it but the smile vanished as he heard the resumed argument from inside his father’s study. 

“It is not our story to listen to,” Damian admonished quietly. After a solid half a minute staring match between the two of them, Jason looked away, defeated. 

“I wish I could tell Tim off for calling Dickie those mean names though,” Jason said childishly as he started walking away with Damian. “He had no right to call Dick a ‘thieving gypsy’!”

Damian’s hands tensed slightly around Dick protectively, “Me too Jason,” he said softly, “Me too.”

Jason seemed to be satisfied with Damian’s answer and gave him a quick ‘Goodnight’ before running down the hallway to his bedroom.

Damian’s heart clenched at the sight, had that really only been Timothy four years ago?

Blinking back the thought, Damian returned to taking Dick to his room. 

He vowed not push away the boys like he did with Timothy not so long ago.

While it was too late to reconcile with Timothy, it wasn't too late for Jason and Dick.

* * *

_No,_ Damian thought firmly. _I won't make the same mistake again. Never._

* * *

Talk to me on Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gracefulbirb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> Find the update and full and updating story on the side story in this series called "Mishap of Reversed Bats"
> 
> [find me on tumblr here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gracefulbirb)


	3. In which Dick is a talon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dick Grayson is a talon but he’s baby (he's not actually baby but they don't know that) and how can Damian resist when there’s a baby in front of him? 
> 
> He must have gotten that from Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just crack tbh. 
> 
> I had no idea where this was going from the start. It's probably never going to become a full blown story but I had writers block and this came up. 
> 
> Enjoy I guess. 
> 
> Also ages in this are as follows
> 
> Jason (Red Hood, but he never died and is therefore not as angry. He became Red Hood to spite Bruce after they had a bad argument and Jason moved out. Jason was the sidekick BlueJay) age 22  
> Tim (idek what he is but let's say he became BlueJay next after Jason left?) age 18  
> Damian (he was Shadowbat) age 15
> 
> Dick never gets adopted, therefore Robin never exists, Bruce never goes to the circus, Dick Grayson becomes a talon and talons' don't age and therefore Dick's mentality also never grows up. Which is why he runs when the Batfamily take down the court afterall, can you expect a nine year old to stay and fight? 
> 
> Italics represent Bruce's thoughts btw

In which Dick Grayson is a talon but he’s _baby_ and _how can Damian resist when there’s a baby in front of him?_

_Italics are Bruce's thoughts. Told from Bruce's POV._

* * *

Bruce sighed and pinched his forehead.

“Damian, please, where did you find that talon?” Bruce asked, eyeing the assassin – _oh wait they were **both** assassins _– carefully.

“I found him in Crime Alley, he is merely a child and must have escaped when we took down the Court of Owls,” Damian responded, clutching the frozen talon close to him. Bruce noted that the Talon was not frozen or cold, but merely in shock with being treated so tenderly by Damian.

“No, Damian, you can’t have the talon, it’s an assassin, child or not,” Bruce exclaimed, pointing at the talon. The talon turned to face Bruce, its large amber eyes blinking childishly at Bruce. Bruce couldn’t believe it, _why was he feeling these emotions when only last week he’d killed hundreds of talons without sparing a single thought?_

Jason appeared from the sparring hall of the Batcave, Bruce could practically see the eyes widening behind the helmet.

“Demon Spawn!” Jason exclaimed, _oh g-d_ _did Jason sound worried?!,_ “Put the Talon down? Are you trying to kill yourself?”

“No,” Damian replied curtly to Jason. “I wish for father to raise this child, Todd, surely you understand?”

Jason took off the red helmet, looking at the frozen-in-shock talon in Damian’s arms.

“He sure is a baby,” Jason agreed. “I mean _even you_ can hold him and you’re tiny.”

Damian hissed, kicking at Jason’s shins which Jason deftly dodged. The talon in Damian’s arms jolted at the sudden movement, coming to its senses. It hissed at Damian, using its claws to swipe angrily at his arms before moving almost too fast for the human eye as it clambered up to the rafters of the Batcave, hissing angrily.

“It’s adorable,” Jason stated.

Bruce’s jaw dropped open. “You call that cute?” he asked flatly, feeling like the only sane person in the family. 

“Yes father,” Damian stated bluntly in a way that only fifteen-year olds could.

“If you’re not keeping it, I am,” Jason warned, a slightly manic look in his eyes. Bruce panicked.

“We’re keeping it, we’re keeping it,” Bruce blurted out. Damian looked smugly pleased.

.

.

.

Bruce dropped his mug as he processed what had just happened.

_Oh god, what would Alfred say?_

* * *

Tim, surprisingly, got on really well with the new addition of the family.

After they had spent a few months, simply coaxing the talon to talk, they had managed to find out several things.

  * The talon was actually in it’s mid thirties
  * It’s name was actually Dick Grayson and he’s not an “it” thank you very much
  * His last full memory was when his parents were murdered when he was 9
  * He likes Tim more than anyone else in the family



They would stay up days on end without sleep together a) because Talons don't sleep and b) Tim doesn't sleep either.

* * *

Steph gave a gasp when she saw the newest addition of the family, scooping up the small Talon in her arms, squeezing him until the Talon (now self-named Dick) started squealing in protest.

"Aren't you cute?" she cooed, putting him down.

"I'm...older than you. A lot older," Dick said, eyeing her as he moved away, slightly anxious about getting hugged again. 

Steph ignored his comment, lunging forward to hug him again.

Dick broke into a run.

Bruce sipped his cup of coffee.

_What was new?_

* * *

Alfred...Alfred _liked_ the newest addition to the family.

They had tea together every Friday.

 _The world must have been coming to an end and he must have missed it,_ Bruce thought, pinching his head. _Yes. That must be it._

* * *

Duke took one look at the Talon- _Dick-_ and said:

"Nope. Just nope. No offence but nope."

_Bruce wished he could do that too but no, he had to be a RESPONSIBLE ADULT._

* * *

_Jason had taken Dick out for their monthly murder spree._

_wait-_

"JASON-" Bruce spluttered, processing his thoughts and grabbing his phone. He'd probably never moved faster in his life.

* * *

Bruce sighed as he reached for his wine glass, eyeing his children from over the rim.

"I think Dick should leave," Damian said calmly, out of nowhere. Bruce felt his mind flash into overdrive. 

"You can't! He's part of the family now Damian," Bruce blurted out, confused as he looked over at where Dick sat, a strangely smug look on his face. Bruce could feel his stomach plummet as he clasped his hands over his mouth. 

_crap- he'd just admitted he liked the talon_

"That's right, father, you do, so stop telling us to dispose of him," Damian responded, wearing an expression so smug that words couldn't describe it.

Everyone was smirking. Even Cass was smirking!

Bruce huffed in defeat. 

_Why was everyone conspiring against him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick ends up liking Tim more because 
> 
> 1) he can actually remember Tim from the day his parents died  
> 2) Damian treats Dick like a pet cat (which he kinda is) therefore Dick doesn't like it  
> 3) Jason is really noisy and because Talon's have enhanced hearing and sight, Dick finds it annoying
> 
> Talon Dick is a bit messed up (he's been brainwashed to hell and back) but his mentality is still of a nine year old's because his brain hasn't grown and he hasn't physically grown either. 
> 
> This will probably just stay as a crack one shot
> 
> Find me [here on tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gracefulbirb)
> 
> In need of a beta, please comment or send a message via tumblr
> 
> or alternatively send an email, can be found on bio
> 
> Don't forget to comment, and leave kudos. They give me life <3


	4. You've Just Walked On Ahead of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick's dead.
> 
> Wally doesn't want to come to terms with his death until he can't deny it anymore.
> 
> Based off the poem "You've Just Walked On Ahead of Me" by Joyce Grenfell.
> 
> -Can be read as platonic Dick x Wally-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. You can take this as platonic Birdflash as well since there's no kissing or anything.
> 
> I understand that it might not make the most sense so bear with me.
> 
> This poem is called You’ve Just Walked On Ahead Of Me By Joyce Grenfell.
> 
> Get tissues.
> 
> Don't kill me TT^TT I know it's bad.

_You’ve just walked on ahead of me_

“Wally?” Barry called, looking haggard as he staggered back into the West-Allen household, back from his meeting with the Justice League. Wally zipped to the front door to greet him, green eyes bright and practically vibrating in excitement as his uncle came home.

“Did Bruce say when Dick and I were allowed to hang out again? I need to tell him something really important and I can’t wait to-” Wally rambled, words tumbling out faster than anyone could comprehend.

_And I’ve got to understand_

“Wally!” Barry shouted, gripping Wally’s shoulders, cutting in through his nephew’s words, looking more tired than Wally had ever seen him. Something cold settled in his bones as he took in Barry’s appearance. “Dick…he’s…”

“No…” Wally muttered, his face paling as he realized what his uncle was about to say.

_You must release the ones you love_

“Dick’s gone, Wally,” Barry whispered brokenly, staring at Wally.

Wally fell back, knocking into the table behind him.

“No!” he shouted. “You’re lying! You said he’d be fine! You said it was just a bruise!” he screamed; Wally grasped at the straws.

“You told me the news was exaggerated his injuries!” Wally screeched, feeling hurt, and shocked. Dick couldn’t be gone. _He’d promised._

_And let go of their hand._

“I’m so sorry, Wally-” Barry muttered but Wally wasn’t listening, he had left his uncle’s grip and was about to bolt out the door, coat in hand.

“I don’t believe you,” Wally choked out, tears pouring down his cheeks. “Not until I see proof.”

He zipped out the door faster than Barry could react.

Barry didn’t have the strength in himself to chase after his heartbroken nephew.

“Dick was only a kid, Bruce, only thirteen,” Barry muttered to himself brokenly after Wally had left, still unable to wipe the image of Dick’s small pale face, forever frozen in time.

_I try and cope the best I can_

Wally didn’t bother knocking, he slipped through an open window, running straight down to the Batcave. It couldn’t be true.

Robin and Kid Flash had only been hanging out yesterday.

Dick had been grounded because he’d broken the chandelier, but Bruce had promised Wally that he’d pass a message through Barry about the next time they could hang out together.

And then Barry and Wally had seen Gotham’s TV go wild as Robin had supposedly been “shot” by the Joker. Barry had told Wally that Robin had been _fine_ and Bruce said that _it was only a bruise._

_But I’m missing you so much_

Wally tumbled into the Batcave.

“Bruce!” he shouted brokenly. His heart fell even further when he was met with Batman’s broken and tear-streaked face in return.

“No,” Wally muttered, looking broken. “No,” he repeated again, in denial. “You…You’re _lying._ ”

“Wallace I-” Bruce started, his dark blue eyes meeting Wally’s shocked green ones.

“You _promised,_ Bruce, you _promised_ ,” Wally said, his voice breaking as stark reality crashed into him faster than any tsunami could. Bruce’s eyes filled with tears.

_If I could only see you_

“I’m sorry Wallace,” Bruce stammered out, the pain of saying it visibly hurting the older man. “Dick’s gone.”

Wally stumbled back, flinching as he bumped into the chair Dick would always sit on after patrol. He could still picture Dick sitting there, only yesterday.

They’d finished patrol early and Dick had been telling Wally all about school while swinging his legs from the chair, still dressed as Robin.

Wally staggered away from the chair; head clutched in hands.

_And once more feel your touch._

“Where is he?” Wally forced out between the broken sobs that threatened to consume him. Bruce didn’t reply.

“Where is _he,_ Bruce?” Wally repeated, tears starting to drip. “ _Please._ ”

_Yes, you’ve just walked on ahead of me_

Bruce just gestured to the medical bay, looking more broken than Wally had ever seen him.

Wally didn’t bother thanking him, he’d already shot off towards the medical bay.

_Don’t worry I’ll be fine_

He fought back the reflex to vomit as he came face to face with Dick’s familiar face. It was too still. _He hated it._

Dick loved to move, run, anything that wasn’t sitting still.

Seeing his best friend motionless and so _pale and small._

Reality hit harder than anything he’d ever experienced.

_But now and then I swear I feel_

“New Robin Seen, Boy Wonder Never Dies!” the newspaper screamed.

Wally felt sickened, how could Bruce do this?

It hadn’t even been a year and already Bruce had replaced the irreplaceable. Wally felt the hatred curl in his gut for the older man before he shredded the newspaper.

Bruce had torn his life up enough; he’d _let_ Dick die because he didn’t want to risk his identity by going to the hospital. Dick could have _survived, could have been here sitting next to Wally. He’d never even gotten the chancetosaygoodbye-_

_Your hand slip into mine_

Wally took a deep breath in to calm himself. Dick wouldn’t have wanted him to be like this.

His eyes wandered to the place his Kid Flash suit lay. He hadn’t felt himself worthy to don the mask since Robin and Dick’s death.

What was the point of being a _hero when he couldn’t even **save his best friend?**_

Wally sighed, leaning back against the wall, finding the cold smooth surface the wall soothing as he thought back to his best memories of Dick.

****

_If I should die before the rest of you_

“Hey!” Robin said, cheerily.

Wally felt himself practically vibrate with excitement. _OmgomgRobinthefirstsidekickistalkingtome_

“HeyImKidFlash,” Wally blurted out, holding his hand out for Robin to shake.

“That’s totally aster, I love your outfit,” Robin responded, beaming at Wally. G-d, Wally felt his heart skip a beat. It had to be illegal to be that cute. “I’m Robin but you probably already knew that.”

Robin had been smaller than he’d expected. No wonder Barry had been complaining that Batman was irresponsible for taking on such an adorable baby as his partner. Wally just wanted to scoop Robin into his arms and protect him from everything in the world.

_Break not a flower nor inscribe a stone_

“Best friends?” Wally asked, grinning as Dick opened his birthday card.

“Yes!” Dick replied, flinging his arms around the older boy, beaming his adorable smile.

“Happy birthday then, I’m your present,” Wally joked, smiling as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. He felt Dick laugh and ignored the fact that Dick was sniffling into his clothes.

_Nor, when I’m gone, speak in a Sunday voice,_

“I… I really like you but I know you’re straight and that’s okay, I just wanted to let you know,” Robin had blurted out while on patrol, his cheeks bright red, slightly visible under his mask. “No pressure to reply to me. We have all the _time in the world, don’t we?_ ” he said, looking away.

Wally felt himself go red as well.

“…Give me some time to think about it, alright?” Wally eventually responded.

Robin nodded but didn’t say anything for the rest of patrol.

Wally would regret not saying anything for the rest of his life.

_But be the usual selves that I have known_

Wally blinked as the fifth-year anniversary of Dick’s death rolled by, finding himself standing in front of Dick’s grave.

 _G-d,_ he was twenty now, seven years older than Dick would ever be. Dick would have been eighteen if he were still here. Wally struggled to imagine what he’d look like at eighteen.

Would they still have been friends? Would they have been something more if Wally had confessed? Had told him that Dick’s feelings weren’t one-sided afterall? Would Dick have gone to university? Would they both have retired like they’d both dreamed of as kids?

_Weep if you must_

Wally dropped to his knees in front of the grave, guilt tumbling over him like waves as he stared at the short inscription of the stone.

“Beloved son, brother, friend,” was nothing compared to who Dick had truly been. The grave was well-kept, clear of any weeds and fresh flowers had been placed- by Alfred no doubt.

Wally closed his eyes, wondering what life could have been.

_Parting is hell._

“Hey, you,” someone called, sounding slightly amused.

Wally jolted, looking up for the voice.

_But life goes on._

“G-d,” a stranger drawled, eyes alight with amusement. “I know you’re tired but really, Wally? Falling asleep on me?”

Wally spluttered, staggering away from the other person. His eyes flickered, assessing the stranger. He was tall, with black shaggy hair and familiar blue eyes.

“Dick?” Wally murmured in awe.

“Of course, how hard did you hit your head Wally?” Dick asked, grinning, his pearly whites flashing in Wally’s face. Wally drank in the sight of him, a few scars that hadn’t been there before were scattered on his face and there were smile creases around his eyes but most importantly, he was breathing, moving, _alive._

Wally wrapped his arms around Dick, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“I love you; I love you so much,” Wally repeated like a mantra.

Dick looked amused, “Did you have another nightmare? Honestly, you’re twenty Wally,” he said mockingly although his expression betrayed his tone.

_So sing as well._

If this was a dream- Wally hoped he’d never wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is a bit confusing but I wanted to make it so you could interpret it yourself.
> 
> The nicer scenario- Wally had a nightmare  
> The more angsty scenario- Wally passes out in front of the grave and ends up freezing to death (this is heaven)
> 
> But yeah, it's open to your interpretation! Do comment any ideas you have and don't forget to leave kudos <333
> 
> Find me [here on Tumblr!!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gracefulbirb)
> 
> Summary of story  
> \- Dick and Wally meet (when they're basically tiny - like 9 and 11)  
> \- Along the way Wally becomes best friends with Dick  
> \- They make a promise to grow old together  
> \- Dick confesses to Wally while on patrol (Dick 13, Wally 15)  
> -Wally says he needs some time  
> \- Dick says it's alright because they have all the time in the world  
> \- Dick gets grounded but Bruce says he'll pass a message to Barry about the next time Dick and Wally can hang out  
> \- The next day Wally and Barry see that Dick has been shot as Robin  
> \- Bruce calls Barry and tells them it's only a "bruise" and Dick'll be okay  
> \- Wally comes to the realization he does love Dick  
> \- Barry goes to the normal Justice League meeting where Bruce told everyone that Dick's dead  
> \- Barry doesn't believe it until he sees Dick's body  
> \- Barry goes home to tell Wally  
> \- Wally's excited because he thinks Barry's going to tell him when Dick and him can next hang out  
> \- Wally's in denial when Barry tells him Dick's dead  
> \- Wally doesn't believe it until he sees Dick's dead body  
> \- Wally quits the superhero gig  
> \- One year later after Dick's death, Bruce adopts Jason to be the next Robin  
> \- Wally is angry but doesn't do anything  
> \- Suddenly it's five years after Dick's death  
> \- Wally's 20, and he's imagining what life would have been like if Dick were still around  
> \- Then it's up to you to decide :)  
> \- I personally interpret it as Wally committing suicide to join Dick but I felt like it was a bit of a sore topic for me personally and for others.
> 
> Can find a sequel on my profile!! Including birdflash!!!
> 
> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos <3


	5. Random Original Character Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dick meets a little random kid who's Talia's daughter??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written three years ago? 
> 
> I was going to make a full blown OC story with this but I gave up to be honest. 
> 
> It was sitting around on my files and I decided to publish it. Only Dick Grayson is canon in this. 
> 
> Enjoy I guess?

Dick Grayson was not having a good day. 

He hated school, every little moment, he also hated nearly everyone in the school. Everyone there was only in because of their statuses. They were all part of Gothams’ elite. And so was Dick, but Dick wasn’t  _ meant to be there,  _ that’s what they all said, he didn’t  _ deserve  _ to be among people of pure blood because he was a  _ circus freak _ . 

And because of that, he was bullied, often and no one did a thing. 

And he couldn’t fight back just because Bruce didn’t want  _ anyone  _ to link Dick Grayson throwing punches to Robin’s crime-fighting. How anyone would be was beyond Dick’s mind but living with the man for five years or so made him stop asking such questions. 

Back to the topic of having a terrible day, Dick was having a terrible day, first, at school, Patrick Gloss had decided it was funny to lock him in his locker and Dick had to pick his way out of the locker and make it half an hour late to class. Thus began Dick’s misery, he was constantly being pushed around and his books stolen so by the time he was eating lunch he was at the edge of throwing his breadknife at someone who so much as to talk to him. 

To his disappointment, despite his clear murderous intent flooding off of him in waves, which made even the normal bullies leave him alone, the teachers didn’t. He was, after all, despite his “gypsy bringing up” was several years ahead of his age group and was still at the top of his class. This made teachers love him which also annoyed him a lot. 

“Ah! Mr Grayson! I was trying to find you and here you are. I am pleased to say as you have achieved one of the best math scores in the school, you have been allowed to introduce Lily Tate to our school,” the teacher stated, looking proud of himself of saying even the name itself. Immediately Dick went through the surname Tate and didn’t recall anyone with the name who was part of Gothams’ elite and filed it away for further purposes. 

It was only on patrol with Bruce as Robin when Dick remembered to ask Batman. After they’d finished a simple drug bust and were headed home, Robin quickly asked, “Batman? Do you know anyone called Lily Tates?” and an indescribable look came across the man’s face. 

“Not that I know of,” he replied slightly more gruffly than usual. Robin had a feeling he wasn’t getting the full story so he decided to pry a little further. 

“Well I’m touring her around the school and all the teachers refer to her as someone very high up,” Robin explained, waving his arms around as emphasis hoping to attract Bruce’s attention. It did and Batman snapped his head towards his protege, looking mildly alarmed. 

“I’ll explain when we get back to the cave,” he growled, seemingly angry. The rest of the ride was in silence. 

“You know the Al Ghul’s?” Bruce asked, sitting at the chair by the large bat-computer facing away from his partner who was busy sharpening birdarangs by the weapons drawer. 

“Of course I did, the fancy assassins and all,” chattered Dick, practically bouncing in anticipation to which Bruce gave a fond smile to. 

“Let’s just say they run under alias often as their names are so well known, and Talia ran under Miranda Tate,” Bruce said uncomfortably, shifting slightly but only so little that only people who knew him would notice. 

“And you dated Miranda for a while didn’t you?? I remember a file on her, she was even your fiance,” stated Dick matter of factly.

Bruce shook his head, “I did but we broke up due to unsaid reasons,” explained the man. 

“So this Lily is most likely her child?? Or something? But there was no information on the file!” Dick whined, crossing his arms like a little child he was. 

“I didn’t know about Miranda- I mean Talia- having a child. Well supposedly there was a rumour but I didn’t know whether to believe it or not. But she has no business bringing her child to Gotham.” 

Robin sat captivated, wanting more information but Bruce didn’t want to say anymore and shooed the boy to bed. 

“Oh Talia, what possibly could you want? Bringing a child into your schemes?” sighed Bruce, talking to no one but the darkness of the cave. 

Lily was even smaller than Dick imagined. Next to her tall mother which Dick could straightaway recognise as Talia. True her hair was no longer brown but dyed black and her eyes were a glaring blue unlike her normal colour, everything else was the same. Talia or Miranda Tates as everyone called her now, was tall and commanded respect, the name she’d built for herself when she was Bruce was highly respected by all. 

Her child, however, was a shocker. 

It was clear that Lily was not related by blood to Talia in any way. The girl was small and had Asian features unlike Talia and everything about them was different except for the commanding aura around each of them. Dick could just feel the bullies glee at someone to tease about adopted. 

Talia’s affection towards the girl was surprising too, the way the woman ruffled the girl’s hair gently or the silent eye contact between the two. When Talia was to depart, Lily leapt into her arms and they stayed hugging for a good few minutes before a brief kiss on the forehead was given and Talia vanished out the door. 

As Dick predicted, the bullies charged forward, spurting hurtful and rude words from their lips about her bloodline. Yet, the little girl stood unfazed until she suddenly raised a small hand and gestured to her ears. 

“I am sorry but I’m deaf.”

That was the wrong thing to say as Patrick Gloss stormed forward, fat, ugly and rude. 

“So you’re the little brat that is stealing all of Tate’s money huh?” he spat at her, saliva hitting her shoe. “It’s like you money sucking brats don’t ever die.” The bully was about to lunge at her and throw a punch when she deftly moved out the way and tapped his knee. 

“That all you-” Patrick snarled before he let out the most piggish shriek anyone had ever heard and collapsed on the floor screaming, “My knee! She broke my knee!” he howled. Everyone’s attention focused onto the small girl who’d caused it who looked merely sheepish and a little put out. 

“I don’t do bullies. Although I did not intend to break his knee, merely to dislodge it,” she stated in a British accent, looking annoyed. “Now shoo, don’t you all have places to be?” she snapped, picking up the new books where the teacher had left them. 

Lily turned to him, white teeth gleaming, wrapped in a shark-like smile.

"See you around," she said before mouthing, " _Robin._ " She winked before flouting down the corridor. 

_ What the heck just happened-? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miranda Tate is Talia's alias when she publicly dated Bruce in some comics
> 
> This was pretty crap by my standards but I didn't want to leave it lying around. Anyone can pick up these One-Shots and turn them into stories!! Just send me an email or ask me on Tumblr! 
> 
> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos!
> 
> Find me [here on Tumblr!! I love talking!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gracefulbirb)


	6. I'm going to give all my secrets away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anonymous: could you do a prompt about Dick just losing it with the Batfam? I really don't like how he's treated like shit a lot of the time when he's been through so much :/ like no one's ever asked if he's been okay after Blockbuster or asked how he felt after Mirage or how he felt when Bruce forced him into Spyral or how he feels after dying???? Or even the fact that his name "Robin" is now nothing more than a name??
> 
> Dick finally cracking and breaking after everything he's been through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the prompt above and using the song "Secrets" by OneRepublic. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

_I_ _need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess_

“It’s just some stupid name!” screamed Jason, cheeks flushed red in anger as Dick threw the Robin mantle on the ground, glass shattering across the floor. “What’s the big deal? You’re not Robin anymore. It’s just a stupid name, I bet I could have picked a better name.”

Dick glared at the younger boy, voice dripping with venom.

“You have _no idea_ what it meant to me,” he snarled, storming away. _How could Bruce do this to him-_

_  
'Til all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so_

“Jason’s dead, Dick!” Bruce shouted, punching Dick hard, knocking him onto the ground, a large bruise starting to appear on his jaw already. “And it’s _your_ fault.”

Dick staggered back; arms braced for impact as Bruce swung at the younger man again.

“ _You should have treated Jason better,_ ” Bruce yelled, hitting Dick again. The younger man glared back at the older man, blood starting to drip from his mouth.

Dick didn’t mention that _he had tried_ really hard to get on with Jason and that Bruce wasn’t the only one hurting.

“You’re a _shit_ father,” Dick spat out and motioned to carry on, but Bruce knocked him to the floor before he could continue. _  
  
Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
  
_

“You _killed_ Wally, and you nearly killed Artemis and Kaldur too!” Lagoon Boy shouted, pushing Dick down onto the floor. “You’re a _coward_ and a _murderer._ ”

Dick got up slowly, glad the mask was covering his eyes because he _wasn’t ok how could he be ok-_

“I think it’s for the best if you leave, Nightwing,” Black Canary grit out, venom laced in her words slightly as he felt her glare on her.

Dick nodded; he didn’t bother looking back.

_This time don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

“How couldn’t you tell that it wasn’t me? It should have been obvious it was Mirage and not me. You clearly _cheated_ on me!” Starfire raged, punching Dick.

Dick bowed his head, feeling the tears burn at his eyes.

“That’s what you _think,_ ” he grit out, clenching his fists. “I’m leaving.”

He grabbed his bag from the room, ignoring Starfire’s accusations as he walked away.

_My God, amazing how we got this far  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Who's driving shiny big black cars  
And everyday I see the news  
All the problems that we could solve  
And when a situation rises  
Just write it into an album  
Send it straight to gold  
But I don't really like my flow, no, so_

Dick couldn’t sleep anymore, every time he shut his eyes he could still hear her, _feel her_. He didn’t want to _be here_ anymore. He felt the cold sweat prick at his skin as he shot upright in bed, still feeling phantom touches on his skin.

He still felt dirty, he’d scrubbed his skin raw but he still felt _tainted still felt dirty-_

Dick stumbled over to the fridge and pulled out the beer. The liquid was cold, it was soothing...

It made everything go away. _  
Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
  
_

Bruce was dead and everyone expected him to be okay.

How could they?

Jason ran off, after attempting to steal the cowl.

Tim, Tim had abandoned Dick after refusing to hear his explanation on why Damian was appointed as Robin.

Only 25 and stuck as CEO of a company he never wanted, stuck with Batman mantle he never wanted, and stuck with a stuck-up racist child who he never wanted.

Tim had left in a flurry of tears and hateful words. Jason had left with mocking jibes.

Dick looked up from where he sat, met with Damian’s hateful scowl.

“You’re a disgrace to the Wayne name, your stupid gypsy blo-”

“Shut up,” Dick snapped.

_  
This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
  
_

Everything Dick had done was taken away. Bruce had appeared back as if he was never gone. He took everything Dick had done. Not a word of thanks.

He’d taken Damian, and Tim and Jason had returned home and treated him like nothing ever happened. Damian had thrown him aside without a second glance, Tim had returned acting as if nothing had ever happened.

It hurt. It hurt _so much._

_  
Oh, got no reason, got no shame  
Got no family I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'mma tell you everything  
  
_

“You never died, Dick,” Jason screamed, punching Dick in the face as he returned from Spyral. “How dare you do something like that?”

He wanted to say _ohgodyesjasonbutidid-_

Tim didn’t speak to him, eyes dark as he spat out, “You’re dead to me.”

Damian wasn’t much better, looking hurt and spiteful.

Dick just wanted to _scream_ but he didn’t.

_  
So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

“The name Robin is a bit strange,” Tim commented offhandley as they hung out after patrol.

“Yeah,” Jason sneered, looking at Dick. “It’s such a stupid name. Why’d you pick it?”

“Don’t mock Grayson, he’s only from gypsies afterall, I bet he couldn’t even spell properly before father took him in,” Damian mocked.

Dick could barely hold himself back as he stalked away angrily from the three of them.

“Hey, Dick, it was only a jo-” he heard Jason call after him.

_  
  
This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
  
_

“I’m so lost, Alfred, I don’t know what to do anymore,” Dick sobbed, wiping his eyes furiously as he looked onto the well-kept gravestone in front of him. “I miss you so much. I need you here.”

A bitter laugh escaped his lips, “I’m such a terrible person, aren’t I? Complaining to a grave?” he said, casting one more longing look at the grave before trudging out the graveyard, hands stuffed in his pockets.

_  
So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
  
_

Dick knew it was selfish, but he couldn’t resist the satisfaction he felt when he left everyone other than Wally out of his will.

It was petty but he was selfish. He wanted to be selfish _just this once._

A sick feeling spread in his gut, he couldn’t _wait_ to leave this life behind and _leave everyone_ behind. Dick Grayson was going to be dead to world and he’d be free to do everything he’d ever wanted.

No pressure, no standards, no beatings, no more racist slurs.

_  
This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
All my secrets away, all my secrets away_

“Bruce!” Tim screeched, barrelling into the cave, looking more scared than Bruce had ever seen him.

His next words made Bruce’s mind screech to a halt.

“Dick’s gone.”

_All my secrets away_

No one noticed the man cloaked in black, who stood from a distance as Dick Grayson’s funeral took place, with a small sad smile on his face

_Gonna give all my secrets...._

_away._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of Dick losing it, I wrote it as him breaking under everything he's been through. 
> 
> Also based loosely off the saying "Some doors, once opened, can never be closed"   
> but in this context, "Some people, once broken, can never be the same again."
> 
> Don't forget to comment! I read every single one :)


End file.
